


Smelling of never

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: spn_30snapshots, Episode Related, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you said Is<br/>there anything which<br/>is dead or alive more beautiful<br/>than my body,to have in your fingers<br/>(trembling ever so little)?</p><p>from e.e. cumming's "<a href="http://www.americanpoems.com/poets/eecummings/368">you said Is</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelling of never

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid missing scene. Written for prompt 23 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from e.e. cummings.

Sam had fired and fired until there was nothing left he wanted to kill, and when the bodies fell to the floor, the wall behind them was gore-splattered and perforated. He hadn't known if Dean would be able to get down low enough, if Bobby's chair would even let him get low enough, until the door swung open and Dean and Bobby turned out to be fine behind it. Sam and Jodie lowered their weapons to let them go and Dean had hurried out, skittish the way he got sometimes in confined spaces. Bobby had started to shove bodies out of his way before Sam took his eyes off of Dean long enough to cross the room and help dig them both free.

"What do you need us to do?" Dean asked, once the sheriff left to deal with the dead in town. Bobby shook his head and pushed himself out of the room. Sam stared after him for a moment, unsure if he should follow or give Bobby some space, but Dean shook his head and walked back to the kitchen, and Sam went with him instead.

His hands were shaking, tiny trembles that Sam was pretty sure he was supposed to ignore, just like he'd pointedly not been calling attention to whatever weakness Dean showed ever since the first hunt Sam went on, and Sam looked away out of habit. Dean had flakes of plaster in his hair, on his face, on the backs of his hands, and Sam crossed the space between them in three huge steps to brush Dean clean. It was all the touch Sam thought he'd accept. Sure enough, Dean was vibrating slightly under Sam's hands, and up close, he could hear that Dean's breathing hadn't slowed yet. It was still coming fast and shallow, and Sam only got to feel his chest rise and fall a few times before Dean shrugged him off and stepped away.

"Is it taken care of in town?" he asked, turning to the cabinet where Bobby kept ammo.

"Far as we can tell," Sam said, standing in the center of the room and watching Dean rummage, then reload. "We've got the, uh, the bodies all centralized and guarded, and enough people know by now that we shouldn't have another outbreak as big as the first."

Dean snorted. "Unless they just up and start rising again."

"Unless that," Sam said, nodding.

"How do you figure we deal with the bodies?" he asked, running his hands over the gun a final time, and then putting it on the counter before going back to the cabinet and loading up his pockets. Sam tracked the quick, jerky movements of his hands, and grit his teeth before answering.

"I was thinking fire," he said. "We already got headshots for all of them, so I figure that's the next step."

"Didn't keep them all dead the first time," Dean said. "I don't see why it'll work this time around."

Sam took a breath and tried to hold it for a moment before answering. It didn't really help calm him down. "We're going up against actual Death here, Dean. What are we supposed to use?"

"Fire," he said, after a long pause. Sam sighed and threw up his hands, but Dean didn't even turn around to catch the gesture.

"Are you serious?"

"If nothing else, it'll look impressive." He closed the cabinet and finally turned around, leaning against the counter to face Sam but not looking anywhere near him. Dean put one hand down on the stock of the gun and the other atop a pie. He pulled that one quickly away and wiped it on his jeans. Glancing around, Sam realized that the kitchen was full of pies, and associated baking equipment: pans in the sink, and fruit peels in the trashcan, and two plates stacked together on the table, with forks crossed beside them. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back to Dean.

"We can salt em, I guess," he said, watching Dean's reaction. "Maybe sprinkle them with holy water first." He shrugged.

"Normally I'd say we should call and ask Bobby," Dean said. He gave the kitchen the same once-over Sam had and then shook his head. "I'll see if Cas knows anything."

Sam nodded. "Where did Bobby get off to?"

"He'll let us know when he needs us."

"You think?" Sam bit his tongue, then kept going. Bobby wasn't in the room, and if he was in earshot, this was nothing Sam and Dean hadn't said to him earlier. "Because we would have been here a week earlier if he'd done that."

"Hey," Dean said, finally looking Sam full in the face. "You know as well as I do why he didn't call."

"He should have," Sam said, and it was true. Bobby should have.

"Yeah, and he didn't, and now we just have to deal with the fallout." Dean looked away again. "What's up with the bodies outside?"

Nobody'd done anything with them, yet. Dean and Sam, and then a few guys from town, cleaned up the bodies, still warm and leaking, from inside the house and then from outside. They loaded them, all but one, into trucks and took them into town. It was morning when everyone cleared out, everyone except for Sam and Dean. Bobby hadn't come out, but they could see lights turning on and off, through the shuttered windows, and they set about gathering wood without being asked.

He brought her out alone, steering awkwardly with her body in his lap, and Sam and Dean went back inside after they helped him arrange her on the bier. They went back to the kitchen and listened to the flames start to crackle. Sam got them each a beer, but Dean went for whiskey instead, and Sam joined him. He poured them each a glass of water afterwards, digging in the freezer for ice, and found that the shelves were full of foil-covered pies.


End file.
